A Residence in Wonderland
by amirrorthathasbeenshattered
Summary: Alice decided to stay in Wonderland after slaying the Jabberwocky. Is she fall more in love with the Mad Hatter? One-shot.


Wonderland had been wonderful to say the least, she looked around at the people she had grown to love, and had grown to love her in return. The Hatter was one of them. "Alice," he whispered, are you really going to leave. Alice looked at the potion in her hand and when she looked up it was only her and the Hatter. Her stomach churned, she didn't want to leave this man. Was he mad? Definitely, but did she love him? That she did not know.

With sudden gusto Alice dropped the potion "Hatter it appears your madness is contagious I guess I must stay now. "and with a smile she ran off toward the White Queen's castle looking for someone besides herself to talk to about this. However the hatter was much faster and soon caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist. "But my dear Alice, I thought you wanted nothing more to return," he still held her so close his breath tickled her cheek bringing butterflies to Alice's stomach. "I wouldn't want to prevent you from leaving." the hatter muttered. "My dear Hatter" Alice started, "surely you realize this world is more to me than anything outside and the people are too." Chagrined Alice broke the Hatter's hold and dashed the rest of the way to the castle.

"My Queen! My Queen!" Alice yelled once she got into the castle. Alice and the White Queen had become friends while the Queen was telling Alice of what must happen for her court to retake power, the Red Queen had killed the White Queen's husband in attempt to over through the White Queen with lack of a male ruler, but the White Queen ruled well on her own and kept balance in her courts all the same, and now that the Red Queen was gone, there was no reason for her to worry. "Alice! You stayed!" The Queen embraced her, "But I sense you have discovered in staying the fabric that knits you and the Hatter together." And with that the queen unrolled the scroll of her slaying the Jabberwocky to show Alice at the altar, much like the one she was at before she fell down a whole marrying the Hatter.

Alice woke up groggily hours later with the Queen at her side." I am happy to tell you the Hatter has no knowledge of the prophecy it is your choice to tell him or not, but Alice the whole kingdom can see it. The way you look at him was meant for the story books, Wonderland is not so unlike your world, we fall in love too the customs just happen to be different." Alice was still shocked, the Hatter, could she really love him, she had only known him for a short time, but he meant something that was for sure, and no other man had ever held her like that.

Alice rolled out of bed and dressed quickly1 deciding to look for the Hatter after a long walk. She walked into the courtyard and wandered hoping to find a quiet place to rest and think about the Hatter. The way his green eyes shone and the way his hair so red it was orange and his top hat. She didn't realized she had sighed out loud until she heard his voice. "I always come to this tree to think you know," and he sat down next to her "I knew you would have found it when the queen told me you went out for a walk." He grabbed her hand and Alice felt a tingle at the contact. "I…" Alice tried to say but she felt his hand cover her mouth "Let us talk where it is warm, I have a place where no one will bother us." He helped her up and led him into his hat making room across the courtyard and once they got there he put on a pot of tea. Alice was the first to speak, "Hatter, I want you to know…I mean….thank you" it was silent for a minute as she stared down but when she looked up his face was so close to hers. "No Alice, I want to thank you, I want to thank you for showing me how to love."

And suddenly he pulled away "I'm sorry Alice, I mean I know you stayed for other reasons, but I love you. You brighten up my day and since we were younger you have not left my mind for a minute. I love everything about you whether you have your muchness or not. I mean why on earth would a raven be like a writing desk? You asked when we were little and I wish you would remember that was the first time we kissed." He seemed flustered but Alice sat there shocked till he calmed. "Alice, say something. Please?" And with that Alice boldly crossed the room and pressed her lips to his.

Out of breathe the two parted Alice's lips tingled from the contact so intimate and so simple. "I love you too Hatter" she whispered to him, "I know no other way."

It had been 6 months to the date since Alice made the decision to stay in Wonderland. Alice's days were spent with the Hatter, and nights spent with the Queen, discussing everything from hats to business to love. Alice had fallen for the Hatter, but this was not her world, and this was unfamiliar. One night she left the castle to sit by the tree she found that day, but instead her feet took her to the Hatter's house. In her haste she had forgotten to bring a coat so she knocked on the door hoping to find warmth. The Hatter opened the door and she ran in without a second glance. "Oh Hatter I am so glad to see you!" and she hugged him **(A/N THIS IS AN M STORY DO NOT READ ON. NO FLAMES)** when she pulled away she realized all her Hatter had answered the door in was an old blue pair of boxers. She looked down and looked up at his eyes blushing, and before she had time to say anything he had his lips locked with hers. Their mouths opened and their tongues battled for dominance the Hatter soon won and Alice moaned into his mouth.

They had done this before; I mean it had been months that they had been together, but nothing like this. Alice felt wetness pooling between her legs and the Hatter slowly worked her shirt off. He rubbed her sides and eventually moved to cupping her breasts; she felt his hardness against her and slowly rubbed her body against his. Within a few minutes they were completely naked on the Hatter's bed. The Hatter mumbled sweet nothings in between moans and groans as their hands touched each other. Alice however, wanted more and she whispered to the Hatter "Hatter, I love you I want all of you to be mine to be my first and my only." And she kissed him hard on the lips. "Alice, are you sure?" he replied sweetly. "I'm sure" she said and she kissed him again.

He rolled on top of her tossing her neck as he did so leaving a very visible mark that he was hers, and he lined himself up and penetrated her. He started out slowly afraid to hurt Alice who lie below him tears in her eyes. After she had adjusted to his size, she felt nothing but pleasure and began to move her hips with his. She felt a heat buildup in side of her at the Hatter's groans and bites, and feeling so full she came with the Hatter inside her, and before she had a chance to finish the Hatter came inside making her come again her body writhing in unearthly pleasure. And when they had finished the Hatter kissed her and he said "I love you Alice, with all my heart, forever and always." "I love you too Hatter," she whispered and fell asleep.

The next day the Hatter kissed her awake, "Alice, I have a question for you" Alice groggily mumbled looking for her clothes still sore from the previous night. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Alice turned around stunned and suddenly very awake. "Of course! O Hatter!" and tears of joy clouded her eyes and when she looked at the ring she felt elated. She was his, forever and always.

And at the wedding the prophecy came true and Wonderland was ruled by a wonderful Queen with a wonderful victor married to the one and only Hatter.

~The End~.

**A/N Let me know what you think comments are welcomed and much appreciated as are PMs. **

1 cgi/set?id=59047151


End file.
